Methods and apparatus for making glass material typically include introducing batch material into a glass melter for producing a quantity of molten glass. The molten glass can thereafter be formed into glass sheets. Various process techniques may be adjusted to impact the efficiency of the process and/or characteristics of the formed glass sheets.